Lily & Sev: Needing You
by comejosephine16
Summary: What if Severus had a second chance with his true love? Please review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The slowly setting sun revealed a multi-colored prism of gold and pink light bouncing off the trees, rocks, leaves, and grasses of the bright forest whose foliage was clustered tightly together. Leaves brushed against each other in the slight and gentle breeze and whispered, from one tree to the next about the two children lying side by side in the grass.

A red-haired, emerald-eyed young girl lay beside a slightly taller dark-eyed, dark-haired boy. Her heart was pounding rapidly, even though she had known the boy since age nine, and now, at age eleven, she found her feelings for him strengthen in ways she never thought she would. His heart beat faster than a rabbit's and in the silence he wanted nothing more than to take her hand in his and hold it tight.

To this boy, this girl had become a jewel in his ash life and her honey-sweet smile and bright eyes brought leave of gloomy days and welcomed cheerful ones.

"Severus?" said the girl. The boy perked up and smiled at the sound of his name on her lips.

"Yeah?" he looked into her deep, beautiful eyes.

"Are you nervous?" Her expression tensed.

"About what?"

"School, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, are you nervous about tomorrow? About going on the train and attending a- a magical school?" She sat up and looked out at the landscape before her.

Severus saw the worry in her bright eyes and said reassuringly. "Well, no and don't worry about it, Lily. Everyone will love you. I promise." He blushed at the rather bold remark he had just uttered. He had never before had the courage to speak to her the way he just did. He sat up and she turned her worried expression towards him. She instantly relaxed and her features softened.

"Really?" she asked tentatively

"Definitely," his face was close and his eyes hungrily searched hers.

Lily smiled and turned her gaze to the trees above her. They gleamed in the beams of light that were pouring through the forest canopy. The two weren't far from their homes which were nestled in small and generic developments.

Severus was a boy who came from a muggle father and a witch mother, giving him the blood status: half-blood. His mother had attended Hogwarts and it was now Severus' turn to attend and they would be leaving tomorrow, Lily and him.

He lived in a small and rather plain house in Spinner's End and Lily lived in a more befitting neighborhood not far from Sev's. They had met a few years ago when Severus confronted Lily on a playground near their homes and told her she was a witch. Lily's muggle sister, Petunia, was not thrilled to hear this.

Lily's eyes searched the sky and the sun was sinking, dropping below the horizon. The trees cast long shadows and Lily stood, brushing herself off.

"I should probably get home," Lily said rather abruptly.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked with concern. His eyes searched hers but they yielded no answer.

"Yes," Lily said smiling. "It's just getting late." She offered a hand to Sev and he took it willingly. Her small hand was soft and warm in his. He felt excited more than ever now about going to Hogwarts tomorrow, to be with Lily…he'd be able to see her every day and they might end up in the same house! His heart fluttered and his eyes danced about the scenery.

As they began to walk home together the sun was dipping lower and the sky was turning purple and peaked yellow.

Lily was the first person in Severus' life who actually cared about him. Her presence was refreshing and wonderful, especially compared to the attention he received at home.

In just a matter of minutes they reached Lily's home which was a fine looking average sized house covered in ivy and surrounded in bright colored flowers: petunias, lilies, small lilac bushes, hydrangeas, and tulips.

"Thank you, Severus," Lily said smiling.

"Anytime Lily," reluctantly, he started down the path to the street and turned to see Lily giving him a little wave and opening the door to her loving and comforting home. He smiled, going over in his mind the events of that day.

Severus walked slowly home. His mind wandered but as he neared Spinner's End his bouncy, content mood had shifted. Spinner's End was not a producer of the good feelings, only bad ones. He proceeded, one foot in front of the other down the street.

Even after darkness had fallen, he knew he would rather become lost in the darkness than back at his house in Spinner's End.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was a particularly busy one and when Severus and Lily arrived separately on Platform 9 ¾, they were surrounded by other students dressed in Hogwarts robes. Many were wearing the simple robes that Severus and Lily were wearing but most of the students were wearing black robes with the insignia of their houses on them and colored ties.

Everyone was talking and chattering away about Hogwarts, their summer holiday or where to sit after boarding the train. Many were excited but some looked a little nervous. Parents were standing with their first year children and holding back younger siblings that wanted to board the train but couldn't yet.

Severus looked about and hardly paid attention to his mother; a sour looking woman with an expression of petulance. She was standing squarely on the platform looking at everything and seeing nothing.

Severus spotted Lily and the elation inside him began to build. She was with her parents who were gazing in awe at their surroundings. Petunia stood angrily next to them but her eyes were fixed squarely on the ground. She was standing much like Severus' mother- stern and almost in anguish. Severus noticed Lily: she was begging and saying something to her sister.

"Tuney-Tuney please!" Lily tried to grasp her neurotic sister's arm but Petunia just jerked herself away from Lily's grasp.

"No!" Petunia said crossly. She stood there beside the train looking nervously at her surroundings. "You're a freak Lily! A freak!"

Tears swam abruptly to Lily's pretty green eyes and she tried to hide her pain. "No, I'm not. That was a horrible thing to say."

"Well, it's true!" Petunia said sourly. She turned away from her sister. Severus watched tears course down Lily's cheek. Hastily, she brushed them off.

Severus wanted to help her, he hated seeing her so sad. She was just like him. Whenever he cried, he would wipe away the tears, try to conceal his anguish, sorrow and often his fears.

The train whistle blew and Lily tried to smile brightly when she noticed Severus. She gave him a little wave then turned to her parents. After saying her goodbyes she turned to board the train.

Petunia didn't look at her, her sour face in a twisted scowl. Lily felt the tears coming again and hastily she boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Severus followed rapidly, his mother nodded to him- her form of saying goodbye, and Severus began searching the cars for Lily.

…

Lily gazed out the window as the train pulled away from the station. She could see her sad and even lonely expression in the pane of the window.

The compartments in the train were comfortable and the sound of the sliding car door made her turn to see who was entering the car. She rapidly wiped away her tears as two boys entered the car. They hardly paid any attention to her and for this she was grateful.

The first boy who had entered was taller, leaner and he had jet black hair. His eyes were fixed with a pair of round spectacles and he wore a boyish grin. The other boy was shorter and his face had more character to it. His hair was bushy and rather tasseled and his smile was bright and friendly.

They sat down opposite each other leaving Lily at her place by the window.

"Hey," said the taller boy.

"Hi," Lily replied

The bushy-haired boy and taller boy exchanged glances. Before they could say anything else, the compartment door slid open and Severus Snape walked in looking at Lily with sympathy.

Lily looked at him, trying to stop the tears from flowing. "Tuney h-hates me," Lily said trying not to stutter.

Severus shook his head simply. "No she doesn't."

"Yes, she hates me," Lily replied.

Her expression was so sorrowful that Severus tried to think of something to say that would cheer her up. He looked into her eyes that were now meeting his own. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

It worked. Lily's expression brightened.

Severus pressed on; this was a good subject change. "I hope you're in Slytherin."

Lily tilted her head slightly her expression looked bright and curious. "Slytherin?"

The boy sitting adjacent to Severus scoffed, "Slytherin? I think I would rather be a squib, wouldn't you?" The boy's gaze turned to his friend. The bushy-haired boy looked serious, "My entire family has been in Slytherin."

The taller boy shrugged, "you seemed alright to me!"

The bushy-haired boy grinned, "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where would you want to go? Given the choice."

The taller boy looked goofy as he raised his arm as if he was holding a sword. His expression was one of snobby pride. "Gryffindor! Where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad."

Lily smiled and looked down at the floor. It was obvious she was trying not to laugh at the odd gesture. Severus, however, couldn't stifle a snort of laughter.

The taller boy looked at Severus expectantly, "Got a problem?"

"No," Severus said. "That is if you don't mind being brawny instead of brainy."

Lily smiled again this time her gaze shifted between the two boys. The bushy-haired boy just smiled at his partner.

The taller boy tried to think of something witty to say, "Where are you planning to go? Seeing as you are neither." The two boys howled with laughter but Lily stood up and glowered at them."Come on Severus," she said in a haughty tone. "Let's find another compartment, preferably one that doesn't contain immature whelps."

"Ooooooo," the two boys cooed.

Lily took Severus by the hand and led him out of the compartment. A tingling feeling coursed down his spine.

The taller boy stuck his foot directly in the path Severus was going. Nearly falling, Severus stumbled and the bushy-haired boy said in a nasty tone, "See ya, Snivellus!"


	3. Chapter 3

Severus could hardly conceal his embarrassment. Lily must have figured him defenseless and powerless against those two gits.

"Can you believe those two?" Lily said her face clouding.

Severus smiled; Lily _had_ just defended him at least that was something.

"They were rude, egotistical and arrogant!" she swept on.

Severus smiled. "Well, at least they're not here, in this compartment." Lily nodded in agreement. Her mood had shifted, maybe not in the joyful way he wanted it to but still, it was away from sadness.

The compartment door slid open and a pleasantly plump woman stood in the doorway, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Severus flushed. "No, thank you."

Lily eyed Severus who was pretending to nonchalantly gaze out the window at the lush fields and towering mountains.

She reached into her pocket. A sign on the cart indicated the various candies and sweets. Pulling out some silver sickles Lily said, "Two pumpkin pasties, two licorice wands and two Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans."

Lily went up to the trolley to pay and get her sweets. Severus was still looking out the window until he realized that Lily was standing directly over him. He looked up at her and she, with a big grin, handed him one pumpkin pastie, one package of Bernie Botts and one licorice wand.

Severus grinned, "Thanks Lily."

"Don't mention it, Sev," she said sitting down cheerfully next to him. "You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you."

Severus' heart pounded. _I do everything for you; I'd give everything to you, Lily…If I could._What kind of an attitude was this? He could give her everything and he would, someday? No, she was better than that, he knew.

Darkness was falling and the train chugged along until a sleek, black lake appeared before the excited eyes of Severus and Lily. The castle appeared not moments later as the train made a slight turn.

The castle was ignited with bright, warm lights streaming through the windows. The towers were massive and the beautiful lake was surrounded by hills, valleys and trees. The sky was clear and peppered with glittering stars.

"We're here, Lily!" Severus had never been so excited in his life. This place would truly be magical and not just because of the witchcraft and wizardry. Here, he would have a second chance. This place would be different- better, from home. He was here, here with Lily and he couldn't be happier.

"Come on, Sev!" Lily jumped down from her seat and hurried out of the compartment. Her red-hair trailed softly behind her.

Excited students piled out of their compartments and squeezed their way through the car. Severus caught eye of the tall boy and the bushy-haired boy and moved closer to Lily when he caught them eyeing her.

Stepping out into the cool night air they were greeted by an enormous figure. "I'm the Game Keeper; Hagrid. Follow me first years! To the boats, come on!"

Lily smiled at Severus and they followed Hagrid to the boats along with the other first years. "Get into groups! Quickly now, come on!"

Hagrid, despite his previous orders began instructing people to move. "You two, go with them." Hagrid pointed Severus and Lily towards the tall boy and the bushy-haired boy.

Severus sighed but Lily moved forward and turned her gaze away from the two boys. They all got into the boat with Severus making sure he was next to Lily and automatically the boat departed the black shoreline. A golden lantern swung from a wooden pole that Severus and Lily held.

"This would be much more pleasant if Snivellus wasn't joining us," said the bushy-haired boy.

Lily shot the boy a glance and he gave a sheepish shrug. Severus tried to pay no attention.

The icicle cold water swirled around their boat and all the children gazed in awe at the mesmerizing castle before them. Reaching the shoreline the stepped out of their boats and followed Hagrid to the entrance hall nearest them.

A stern looking woman stood at the end of the hall at the head of the stairs. Looking down at them, she gave them instructions on what to do as well as where and when to enter and what they would do after their sorting and supper.

This speech took about thirty seconds and the doors were promptly swung open. The first years were still in awe at their surroundings. The ceiling looked even more beautiful than the sky they had witnessed outside. The floating candles, the long four tables in the center of the room and the tables at the head of the room were crafted of gleaming wood and atop every table, silver and gold goblets glinted.

When the first years approached the front of the room, they witnessed a rickety stool and atop it, an old hat. Some of the girls scowled fearing that putting it on their heads may give them a disease or lice.

McGonagall unrolled a scroll and began calling names. One by one every student was sorted. The bushy-haired boy was called up as Sirius Black and was sorted into Gryffindor. There were immediate whispers at the Slytherin table and Severus witnessed a few Slytherins in a bunch looking extremely distressed. They had probably realized that he was a legacy and therefore Slytherin was the obvious choice. After all, his first cousins, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa Black had all been sorted into Slytherin a few years ago and his entire family had been sorted into Slytherin, as he had stated on the train. All but one of the three girls followed the families' ideas but the Dark Lord and one had even become a Death Eater and a very good one at that.

Lily was called up. Severus snapped to attention. He crossed his fingers, his heart pounded. Would she be sorted into Slytherin?

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat and Severus felt his heart sink. Lily jumped down from the stool cheerfully and went straight to the table where cheering Gryffindors were waiting. Lily looked at Sirius and turned away abruptly.

Severus groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can I carry those for you?" Severus asked Lily who was walking to her third class the next morning. She looked beautiful in her new and fresh robes. Her hair was a bright chestnut auburn and her eyes sparkled when Severus approached.

Severus held his hands out to her. He wore new Slytherin robes and his greasy black hair was strung about his head. Lily was surprised to find she somewhat enchanted by his offer and his appearance.

"Sure, thanks," she blushed slightly and turned her face away so that Severus could not see her rose-stained cheeks.

Severus was relieved that she accepted this offer; at least he could do something for her without making himself look like a fool. Carrying books wouldn't be too hard, he could manage that.

They proceeded down the corridor and passed other students on their way to classes.

"I am excited to learn potions," Severus said nonchalantly, trying to stir up a conversation.

"Me too," Lily responded. "I'm sure it will be one of the best classes."

"Professor Slughorn is a good teacher as I understand it," Severus' eyes were focused on Lily.

She smiled and nodded. What was wrong? She didn't seem as happy as she usually was. This worried Severus and when they reached potions, which were held down in the dungeons near the Slytherin common room, the pleasantly plump, middle-aged Professor Slughorn instructed the first years to pair off and Severus made certain that his potions partner was Lily, especially when he spotted James Potter at the table nearby.

He was speaking softly to two other boys one of which Severus had never seen before. He was lanky, with sandy brown hair and a tired expression but his smile seemed genuine. Sirius Black was standing next to James and smirked at Severus when he saw him looking his way.

"Welcome, first years to Potions!" said that enthusiastic Potions Master. "I hope that you all find this class appealing or at least of some interest to you. Now, let's start off with some simple potion identification. Most of you will probably not recognize these potions or any potions for that matter but don't feel badly. I will describe how to identify them and I will tell you their purpose."

There were a scarce amount of potions set up and Professor Slughorn didn't seem too worried about making a lesson today. He seemed more preoccupied on wandering around to each student talking to them about this and that, making sure they had their supplies and also that they knew his own personal experience with each potion.

Severus found he could easily identify each potion set before him: the forgetfulness potion, the boil cure potion and the trickiest, meant for second year classes, a swelling solution.

Lily looked at Severus in surprise at his accuracy. "How do you know all of these potions, Severus?"

"I've always been interested in potions," he said simply. Professor Slughorn came to their table and looked over Severus and Lily's notes on the potions. "Oh very well done Miss Evans and wonderful job Mr. Snape. I remember my first experience with a swelling solution. Oh it was a nasty experience. Let me tell you-"

Lily giggled and Severus scarcely paid attention to what his Professor was saying at this moment. He was more preoccupied by Lily's amusement to what Slughorn was saying.

Severus stole a glance in James Potter's direction. James glowered at Severus and whispered something to the sandy-haired boy. The three boys chuckled and smirked at Severus but the sandy-haired boy didn't seem quite as amused as the other two did.

When the class was dismissed, Severus ran to catch up with Lily who was already making her way swiftly down the corridors to her next class.

Later that day, the two were walking along the Black Lake when Severus eyed her curiously. "What was your favorite class?" He questioned.

"Probably potions though transfiguration appealed to me as well," she responded.

Severus beamed but was suddenly distracted when he saw a large tentacle emerge from the Black Lake. Severus had heard about the giant squid that lived there but he had never seen the beast. He tried to remain outwardly calm like Lily, though she hadn't noticed the squid. "If you ever need any-" before he could continue he found himself stumbling and falling to the ground. "Severus, are you alright?" Lily's voice was tinged with concern as she bent down to help him up.

Not a few hundred feet away echoed a roar of laughter. Severus glanced up to see a satisfied sneer on James Potter's face.

"Watch where you're going, Snivellus!" James taunted and laughing him and his gang ran off in the opposite direction.

Lily reached for Severus' hand but being embarrassed he jerked himself up ignoring Lily's offer. He could hardly look at her. Did she see him as a helpless half-blooded fool? Against James Potter: a full-blooded wizard, with money and popularity perhaps he was helpless.

"I'll see you later, Lily," Lily nodded and started away. She looked back over her shoulder and frowned. She would have to have a word with James Potter later.

…

"James, I need to speak with you," Lily had returned to her common room. It was almost curfew and she had to confront James Potter before they were told that they must go to bed. James had turned his attention away from the dancing flames in the fireplace. He looked at Lily keenly. His intense gaze and they way he appeared by the fire with the light flashing shadows on his face made him look almost…handsome.

"Sure thing, Lily," he stood promptly and Lily walked over to two red velvet chairs beside a cherry-wood table. Sitting down she looked sternly at James Potter. "I want you to stop this nonsense."

"What nonsense, Lily?" He gave a look of confusion and innocence. Lily merely glared back at him.

"You're not being very nice to people, particularly people I spend time with," she said seriously.

James still looked confused.

"You're picking on Severus and I want you to stop," she said simply but severely.

James smiled and looked at Lily his big eyes soaking in the green of hers. "Alright, you want me to stop, I'll stop."

Lily smiled, "thank you."

She stood to go but James stopped her, "Though, I would say I'm actually doing Snivellus a favor. If he's trying to get a girl like you to notice him, then he should probably start acting like a wizard and start defending himself better."

Lily stood frozen. James smirked and walked back over to the fireplace. Severus Snape? He wouldn't be interested in her, would he? This was all she could think about for the rest of the night though she assumed that this was just another excuse of James. Most likely, he wouldn't stop picking on Severus and Lily would have to stand up for him; though the thought of Severus Snape having feelings for her was somewhat...appealing.


	5. Chapter 5

As Severus entered the Slytherin common room he could hear hushed whispers. He turned to see a blonde-haired boy, a blonde-haired girl, a brunette with hazel eyes and another boy with sharp features and black hair. The blonde-haired boy turned to look at Severus as he entered the common room. He nodded and smiled then turned back to the small group he was obviously entertaining with hushed stories.

Severus went up the stairs and entering his dorm he threw off his silver and emerald green tie and black Slytherin robes. He lay down on his bed that was fixed with green sheets and a matching bedspread. The curtains were silver and the room itself was deserted of his roommates: Avery, Mulciber, and Alecto Carrow, brother to Amycus.

Severus looked around the room. It wasn't in disarray, but a few of the beds were unmade and his robes lying over a wooden chair.

Severus lay back down and tried to think of a way to torment James Potter. Potter. 'What kind of last name is that anyway?' He thought spitefully.

…

As the days went by, Severus found himself having to work harder and harder to procure Lily's attention. They weren't able to eat together at meals because the house's had their own tables. They weren't able to spend time together in each other's common rooms and after dinner they were strictly informed that unless excused by a teacher they were to go to their dormitories right away. This was only because they were first years obviously, because several times Severus had caught sight of older Slytherin students leaving the dungeons and not getting punished for it.

Severus did find the weekends to be especially exciting because he and Lily would study together and possibly take a walk on the Hogwarts grounds. They would talk about various things and Severus would be sure that the topic of James Potter did not come up. This became harder and harder to resist though because several times he spotted James talking to Lily. When Christmas break finally came, Severus was very relieved. Lily was going home and so was he meaning Potter would be out of the way at least for a little while. The two of them had been going at it and pranking each other unmercifully. Sometimes Lily wouldn't speak to either of them for days at a time.

"Lily, I have to defend myself," Severus said innocently.

"Well you prank him too! That's not defense. Sometimes you're as bad as he is," she scolded.

Severus would always say something reassuring and to his delight, Lily would turn back to him smiling and then walking off with him, speaking to him as if nothing had ever happened.

Severus also found himself becoming closely tied with his Slytherin gang. He soon discovered that the boy who had greeted him on his second night at Hogwarts was Lucius Malfoy; a sixth year. He had been conversing with Narcissa and Andromeda Black. "Our sister, Bellatrix is getting married soon," Andromeda said, though the tone in her voice relished no joy in the announcement. Narcissa smiled. "Her true love is the Dark Lord, I'm sure. He has taught her a great deal of dark magic." Narcissa hadn't noticed her little sister wince at this.

Several times Severus thought he saw Narcissa pay glances at Lucius, she would drop everything to be with him and whenever he was settled in the Slytherin common rooms, she would sit next to him and strike up a conversation. He was apparently very wealthy and so was she. It seemed only natural that they should be together especially seeing as they had a fair amount in common aside from wealth.

Andromeda on the other hand hated talking about the Dark Lord and Dark Magic. It was clear to many that she had been placed in the wrong house. But her sister didn't acknowledge these rumors.

When spring finally arrived, Severus found himself feeling nervous. It would only be a matter of weeks before school was out and he would have to return to Spinner's End. Severus and Lily were sitting in the courtyard at Hogwarts. Severus was flipping through his potions journal. He was rather proud of himself in that he had kept a record of every potion brewed and the effects and ingredients as well as added measures that would help strengthen the potion. Lily was sitting next to him, sourly looking over her transfiguration notes.

"Lily?"

"Yes, Severus?"

"Lily, speak to me, please," he begged.

She looked at him. His expression was one of regret and innocence and she had seen a lot of physical change in her best friend over the months they'd attended Hogwarts. His face was sharper and his eyes seemed deeper and captivating. Lily blushed and smiled a little. It was so hard to stay mad at him. This time though, her only excuse was that he and the Carrows had hexed Peter Pettigrew.

"It wasn't very nice of you to put a teeth growing charm on him. His teeth were nearly a foot long before Professor McGonagall could intervene!"

Severus smirked, "He looks like a rat."

"Severus!" Lily scolded but a small smile played across her face.

"Oh come on Lily! We know he's Gryffindor's lamest hero. Next to Potter that is."

Lily didn't comment instead she said, "He's a nice person."

"Lily, you think everyone is nice."

"With the exception of your Slytherin gang."

"What's wrong with them?"

Lily looked around to see that no one was nearby. "Sirius Black told me that Lucius Malfoy will be joining...You-Know-Who's army next year."

Severus scoffed though he was intrigued with this bit of news. "What does Black know about anything?"

Lily frowned slightly. "Well, his cousin, Bellatrix Black, is getting married soon and apparently her husband is part of You-Know-Who's army."

"What does that have to do with Lucius Malfoy?"

Lily looked exasperated. "Will you please let me finish?" She smiled a little. "Her sister, Narcissa Black, and Lucius Malfoy is a couple now; I assumed you would know that."

Severus nodded. He had heard rumors. Lily nodded and swept on in hushed tones, "Anyway, Bellatrix is helping recruit him as a-"

"Death Eater," Severus whispered.

"That's what they're called?" Lily looked surprised and a little nervous.

"Yeah, well what you're saying doesn't surprise me..." he trailed off and absent mindedly began turning the pages of his potions journal, scarcely paying attention to the writing and neat diagrams. Lily watched him curiously. She looked back up at the boy's eyes and smiled. She was surprised to feel her face grow warm as she looked away.

James Potter and Remus Lupin, the sandy-haired boy, had been sitting nearby; one of the two had been intently listening in on the conversation. He stood up and gestured Remus to follow him out of the courtyard.


	6. Chapter 6

One more week until the end of first year and everyone around Severus, students and teachers alike, were very eager to return home. But Severus felt heavy and reluctant to board the train in a matter of days.

The afternoon light shone through the tops of the trees in the forest. The leaves brushed against each other gently and the air was pure and fresh. Severus had rarely entered the forest without Lily at his side but today she was meeting with Mary McDonald in the library. She said she would meet him later.

Severus chose a spot near the edge of the forest under a massive tree and sat down. He could clearly see the Black Lake which was not more than fifty feet away.

He pulled out his potions book but the snapping of twigs alerted him. Standing abruptly he dropped his book on the dusty ground. He drew out his wand.

"Oh now, now Snivellus, don't do anything rash. We wouldn't want to get expelled now would we?" James sneered and neared Severus. Pettigrew, looking more disgusting by every passing day, snickered and Severus was certain that he had never seen Sirius smile so much.

Not a moment later Remus Lupin, who looked very reluctant to be a part of this at all, drew his wand. James, having pulled his out shouted, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Severus felt himself bind, being unable to move, he watched in horror as the boys ran down to the Black Lake. He heard a splash. Oh Merlin! His potions book. A counter curse was spoken and Severus found he could move once again. Standing up he dashed after James Potter and his three friends who were running frantically away from the spot.

Severus snatched his wand and shouted, _"Flipendo!"_ and James toppled over falling the ground. Severus sneered and watched as James' friends stood motionless.

"You're going to get it now, Potter. Don't think I'll forget," Severus threatened angrily.

James Potter's face grew red with rage. He stood up, brushed himself off and sauntered off with his friends. Sirius Black turned back to Severus as they were walking away.

"I hope you can swim Snivellus! You're book is probably at the bottom of the Black Lake by now!"

By the time Severus returned to his common room he was dejected and furious. He saw Lucius Malfoy coming down from the boys dormitories and when he saw Severus he chuckled. "What happened to you?"

Severus surveyed himself. He was covered in dirt and his robes were in disarray. "I had an…incident."

Lucius smiled trying to control his amusement but Severus sneered.

"Did you defend yourself?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, I used a charm: Flipendo."

Lucius laughed at this and nearing Severus he whispered, "Those are children's spells. And they're obviously not working very well for you. You want to try…attacking?"

"Attacking?" Severus echoed and Lucius' drew out a rather large book from his robes; _Forbidden Spells and Magical Potions._

"It's from the restricted section of the library here at Hogwarts." Lucius drawled. Seeing Severus' amazement, he smiled nastily.

"How did you get this?"

"It doesn't matter how what matters is I'm letting you have it. Study it, try out some spells. As I understand it, you are very skilled in potion making; perhaps there are some deadly draughts you could slip into Potter's pumpkin juice." Lucius sneered.

"How did you know that I-"

"I'm no fool, Severus." He slipped the book to Severus and walked away slowly. Looking back he smiled, "Give that Gryffindor a taste of his own medicine."

Severus looked in awe at the book. It was so old. Then he remembered Lily! She was going to meet him at the edge of the forest. He hurried to his dormitory and hid the book in his truck under his robes and ran down to the dungeon corridor. After dashing up the stairs and running through a few corridors he heard someone shouting behind him.

"Lily?"

"Severus, you could get in trouble for that," she stated wisely.

"I was worried-I mean-you were-"

"Going to the forest? Just now, yes." She went over to him and surveyed his bedraggled appearance.

"I assume you were out there, too?" She smiled trying to stifle her amusement.

Severus sighed, "I lost my potions book."

Lily looked alarmed, "Oh no, do you want me to help you find it?"

"No, I can't even get it. It's in the Black Lake."

"What happened? How did it end up there?" she asked. Her brow was furrowed and before Severus could reply, she took his hand in hers and said determinedly, "We're going to find it."

"But Lily, Potter and his thugs threw it in the lake-"

"What?" Lily gasped. "They couldn't be so mean, could they?"

Severus didn't reply. He didn't want Lily to know about his being the victim of a humorless prank. Lily shook her head distastefully and as they neared the forest she said, "Did you see them throw it in the lake?"

"No I-" He stopped himself and watched curiously as Lily went to the edge of the lake. "Maybe they wanted you to think that they threw it in the lake."

She scrutinized the lake's shore and said. "I bet they took it,"

"Lily, why would they want to take it?"

"Potions final. It's tomorrow; James is hardly the best at potions. Perhaps he thought if you thought he had thrown it in the lake then there would be no chance of you trying to find it and he could keep it. Even he knows you're a genius when it comes to potion brewing. He probably took the book so he could use t to study for the exam tomorrow."

Severus was in awe at her theory. Lily picked up a large stone and hurled it into the lake. "Was that the splashing sound it made?" She asked after the stone hit the water.

"Yes, that was it…" he said but he was still uncertain.

"The only way we can prove this is if I catch him in the act tonight. He'll be careful of course but….Remus is nice enough to tell the truth. I'll ask him. "

"Lily, he's one of James' best friends-"

"He's a good guy, Sev. He'll help me without realizing he's helping you."

Severus sighed reluctantly as she led him away from the lake shore, though he was impressed by Lily's wits. She never ceased to amaze him.


	7. Chapter 7

James Potter scoffed. How could this greasy-haired fool possess two things he himself desired greatly to possess; Lily and the remarkable talent, if you could call it that, for potion brewing.

James Potter flipped through the rather thick book. This was no book for a first year. The potions were complicated and considered a great deal of concentration and accuracy. The ingredients themselves were rather difficult to procure and some even difficult to maintain and preserve.

The book was written in. A lot. It was cluttered with small but neat diagrams, added writing in the margins and crossed out sentences about potion brewing with replaced instructions, figures, or numbers in neat handwriting, jotted in, and already the book itself was almost like a diary, the diary of a git only without the personal stuff, no hearts or 'SL' or 'SS and LE forever' written in it. If Severus had a diary it would probably have that rubbish scribbled all over it.

Despite himself, James was intrigued by the book and all the answers were laid out neatly for him to read, study and if absolutely necessary, copy. Even James didn't like the idea of copying, well cheating, but his average marks in potions were anything but impressive and Snivellus was such an easy target.

Lily walked into the Gryffindor common room and as she did so, James tucked the book into his robes and pulled out a book on transfiguration.

Lily paid no attention and instead, strode swiftly to Remus who was sitting by the fire, mesmerized by the dancing flames.

Lily sat down on the plush couch next to him. He looked extremely tired. "Are you alright, Remus?"

"I'm fine Lily. Thank you." He said rather stiffly. His gaze did not stray from the dancing flames before him.

"I have to ask you something," she started but Remus interrupted, "I know what you're going to ask. Severus' book isn't in the lake."

"James has it doesn't he," Lily said knowingly.

"Yes, he didn't mean any real harm. He isn't pleased with his marks in potions class so he took the book for the final exam tomorrow. Despite his loathing for Severus, he knows he excels in potions so he took the book." Remus smiled a little. This, of course, was not the only reason James was so insistent on tormenting Severus.

Lily nodded. She was studying James with a calculating expression. Standing up she went over to him. Crossing her arms and looking at him with a disciplinary expression. James looked up and grinned broadly, "Hi, Lily."

"James, I want Severus' potions book back."

"Why do _you_ want it?" James questioned. He leaned back in chair and looked over at Sirius who was stifling laughter in a nearby chair.

"So, I can give it to him," Lily said simply.

James snorted, "Good old Snivellus. Has to have a pretty girl do everything for him, even stand up for him, get his belongs for him-"

Lily glared daggers at James, "Where's the book?"

"Right here," he replied nonchalantly. He handed it over and snickered as Lily took the book with a force and turned abruptly then climbed the stairway to the girl's dorms. She would hide the book there until tomorrow.

James stood up, still watching her then he went over to Sirius who had been sitting in an over-stuffed chair nearby.

"I don't know about this, James," Sirius whispered.

"Trust me, it'll work…"

_Dark magic may leave traces unnoticeable at first to those who have produced it. However, such magic may be traced by those who wish to destroy it. Dark magic, dark potions, draughts and brews may cause the user to experience pain and see horrifying things. Such magic may be considered too terrible to consider using, recognizing and believing in though it is considered foolish to abandon the dark arts because they are a necessity to tame especially when maintained by dark art seekers…_

Severus flipped the page; was it wrong of him to find this more interesting than potions? Than transfiguration? The dark arts…forbidden…poisonous…ruthless. It would be difficult to try some of these hideous spells or brew these dangerous and deadly draughts.

Severus' eye caught on several potions that he knew would never be brewed at Hogwarts by students and professors alike. A Rudimentary body potion, the drink of despair, a rebirth potion, which looked quite complex, were all labeled and diagrammed in this verboten book. As Severus was about to read on he heard a voice; "Severus!"

Severus snapped from a deep trance and spun around to face the red-headed beauty. She was grinning broadly as she handed the battered potions book back to him.

Severus hastily slipped the Darks arts book into the ruddy bag slung over his shoulder. Lily looked at him curiously, obviously having noticed the large old book he had, had out but she made no comment.

"Wow, uh thank you, Lily," he smiled a little and took the potions book from her slowly, tentatively almost as if it were delicate.

His cheeks were turning pink and his eyes had trouble staying focused on anything; they wandered the ceiling, walls and windows.

"Severus, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, Lily. I just forgot I have to start packing for the train ride home this week."

Lily merely nodded and Severus walked down the corridors to the dungeons unaware of the stunned Lily he had left behind in the middle of the corridor.


	8. Chapter 8

The book was fascinating to say the least; the forbidden knowledge it revealed was piquing his interest day by day. He had spent the entire summer reading and studying the books entirety front to back. He had concealed the book from Lily, which wasn't difficult by any means seeing as she never came to his home over the summer. He had never been in hers either of course, but he could easily leave the book at home when they met in the fields or at a place in town. He had brought the book with him, in his trunk, under his clothes and other spell books to Hogwarts.

Even now as he and Lily were riding together on the train, he could hardly think of anything but that book!

"Severus, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Lily," but Severus' gaze was fixed on the car window. He was gazing outside at the tree covered hills and snow capped mountains.

Lily frowned but stood up from her seat across from him and sat next to him. At this, Severus' attention was immediately drawn from the window.

"Sev?" Lily said worriedly.

"Yeah," Severus said smiling. Her big green eyes swallowed the black and she seemed to be looking through him as if trying to figure out what was really going on inside his mind. Severus flushed. Lily's bold gaze made him forget about the book entirely.

Lily smiled a small but almost satisfied smile. Severus was different from last year. Taller, his hair was a little longer but it framed his face nicely and his cheeks bones were set higher and his face was thin. His body though looked stronger and still quite lean.

At that moment the train lurched and halted violently.

Nearly falling on the compartment floor Severus grasped Lily's arm to prevent her from hitting the carpet. She looked at him in surprise, "Thank you."

Severus beamed. He didn't know how to respond, 'you're welcome?' Seemed reasonable but he wanted to say more than that.

Lily giggled and gently took her hand to Severus'. "You're still holding my arm, Sev."

Severus, startled, let go of Lily's arm and flushed deep pink. Lily suppressed laughter and stood up and opening the car door she turned back to Severus. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, I-just give me a second."

Lily nodded and exited the train and waited outside for him. Severus looked out the window. Lucius Malfoy was standing prestigious and rather pompously just a few feet from the train. He was with a few other seventh year Slytherins.

Severus disembarked the train and hurried over to where Lily was standing then stopped dead in his tracks. Potter, interfering, arrogant, meddlesome Potter was standing next to Lily. He was taller, his voice was deeper and his jet black hair, though chaotically flying everywhere, would be considered rather becoming to almost any young witch. Sirius was standing nearby with an ugly looking Peter and a smiling Remus who was speaking to Mary McDonald, a Gryffindor student, second year.

"How was your summer, Lily?" James asked grinning handsomely at the young witch.

"Just fine, James-" She said smiling but Severus was now sauntering haughtily over to where Lily and James were standing. Oh, this year would be different. He would show that Bas-

"Hey, Sev. You ready?" Lily said smiling.

"Yes, I am Lily. Thanks for waiting."

"What was she waiting for? It couldn't have been a git like you," James pronounced. He looked quite pleased with himself and smiled broadly. Severus bestowed a glare at him. "At least I'm not a wankstain, Potter."

James looked dumbfounded. This was the first time Severus had said anything so promptly to defend himself. Severus smirked and took Lily by the hand and led her away.

"I'm not useless!" James turned to his friends.

"James, honestly, if you'd just leave the guy alone!" Remus said plaintively.

James shot him a glance but made no comment.

…

"Now, class if you will all take out your rat's tails we will begin concocting the Hair Raising potion."

Lily was pouring carefully measured ingredients into her steaming cauldron. Severus watched her curiously. She was so precise, her green eyes in slits and her brow furrowed in concentration. She held her long, flaming hair back in a neat ponytail and as she went to pick up her rat's tail to throw it in entirely Severus stopped her.

"Wait," he said gently. His hand rested on hers and she looked up at him in slight alarm.

"Did I do something wrong?" She questioned nervously.

"No, no but if you chop the rat's tail and gradually administer it, the effect will be stronger and the potion will be of better quality," he took the rat tail from her and began chopping it. Lily smiled and watched him with intrigue.

He put the severed rat's tail in the brew gradually. The cauldron bubbled vigorously. Professor Slughorn, who had been standing nearby, was watching with a startled expression on his pudgy face.

"Why, Severus my boy, this is astounding!" He took a large spoon beside Severus' cauldron and dished up a small portion of the brew. He studied it and smiled broadly. "It is perfect! More than perfect actually. You have quite the talent for potions." He smiled and Lily beamed at Severus.

Severus looked a little uncomfortable but Slughorn scarcely noticed. Severus was a bit relieved when the professor went over to examine Lily's cauldron.

"Sev helped me perfect it, sir." Slughorn smiled and raised an eyebrow in pleasure at Severus.

"Well, I must say I am quite impressed!"

When the class was dismissed Severus lagged behind waiting for Lily to gather her things. Professor Slughorn approached them and smiled. "I hope that you will both consider attending one of my supper parties. I usually don't invite many second years but you two show immense talent in potions and I would be very pleased if you would attend Monday night's dinner."

Severus was about to decline but Lily smiled and said happily, "We would love to!"

Severus groaned inwardly.

As the two-some was walking from potions Severus spoke up. "Did you have to say 'we' would love to go, Lily?"

Lily cocked her head and looked seriously at Severus. "It won't be so bad. It will be fun! I can't imagine what I would do if you didn't come with me and he's such a nice man. I couldn't say no. Besides, you need time away from those slimy Slytherin friends of yours. This will be fun, Sev. I promise."

Severus grinned, _I can't imagine what I would do if you didn't come with me._


	9. Chapter 9

"Severus, did you read the book?"

"It was fascinating to say the least, Lucius. Am I correct in assuming that you will become-?"

"A follower," Lucius cut off nodding. He rolled up his Hogwarts sleeve. A skull devouring a gnarled snake was positioned on his right arm. He grinned devilishly and Severus' eyes widened.

"I didn't know-"

"Hardly anyone does, my father is proud to say the least and my fiancée's sister has vouched for me in the Dark Lord's presence."

"Your fiancée?"

"Narcissa Black and her sister Bellatrix have put in the good words. I hope that I can do the same for you someday, Severus. Your intelligence would be much needed in our group. The Dark Lord would be happy to accept you. Wait until your sixth year to decide. Then, I can begin vouching for you."

Sixth year? That was-to say the least, an excruciatingly long wait. Severus' curiosity was piqued. "Do you have any other books?"

"Ah, I knew you would ask." From his satchel Lucius drew a book that he had bought from Borgin and Burkes.

"It's not an impressive bookstore, not a bookstore at all really, but they sell a few books there that I daresay would not even be allowed in the restricted section here at Hogwarts."

Severus nodded, he glanced at the cover. The book wasn't extremely thick but the print was small.

"I'll want that back, Severus. You can keep the other book." Lucius said turning away.

…

Severus lay stretched out under a broad oak tree. The gentle breeze was hushing and the Black Lake's water rippled slowly. Everything was at peace…with the exception of Severus. His heart racing like that of a rabbit's and his eyes grew wider and wider with every word he read.

"Severus?"

Jumping and scrambling up from his spot under the tree Severus spun around. Lily was eyeing him quizzically. "What is that?" She pointed to the book. Severus grabbed his satchel. "N-nothing, Lily."

Lily looked serious and almost defiant as she slowly approached Severus. Hardly realizing what she was doing he couldn't grab the book back in time as she snatched it from his hands.

Lily's eyes widened and her mouth opened, forming an astonished "O". Her expression displayed not only concern but anger. "Severus Snape! You should be ashamed of yourself! Reading rubbish like this!"

"It's not rubbish, Lily!" Severus called as Lily was walking towards the lake. She spun around looking defiant. Her eyes were blazing. "Isn't it? I thought you were better than this Severus! This book! This horrible book contains dark, evil magic that may not have been practiced by You-Know-Who. Did you get this from the restricted section? It wouldn't even be a textbook that a seventh year would possess!"

She sighed and looking a bit calmer she walked towards him. "How long have you had this?"

Severus bowed his head a little. The frustration and anxiety in her eyes was too much to bear. "Since yesterday afternoon."

Lily's gaze was fixed squarely on Severus. "Sev, you have been acting strange before that-"

"Well, lots of people think I'm strange, Lily. Just ask that Potter-"

"Who cares about Potter and you know what I mean," she looked at him knowingly. "You have possessed either this book or another book forbidden that tells of Dark Arts. You're distracted most of the time-"

"Lucius gave them to me. I didn't tell you because of what we're doing right now-"

"Arguing, like an old married couple!" James called; he and his friends were making their way over the hillside. Sirius was smirking.

Lily shook her head in annoyance, "James, don't you have something better to do with your time?"

"Are you kidding? This is entertaining and I wouldn't want to miss an argument that will break up your guys' friendship."

"Leave Potter, you're not welcome here," Severus said defiantly.

"Ooo," The group said. James moseyed forward and smiled nastily at Severus. He was the same height so he was not exactly intimidating. "You have something else you'd like to say, Snivellus?"

Severus scowled and Lily watched with a worried expression on her face.

"I didn't think so," James said smirking in satisfaction. He turned to Lily. "Coming with us? Or staying with that git?"

Lily looked over at Severus then turned away from James Potter, not that she went to where Severus was standing, she instead made her way to the bridge that led to the entrance of the castle on the west side.

Severus groaned inwardly and James looked a bit surprised but said knowingly. "Didn't _think_ she'd choose you, Snivellus."

"You have eyes, four of them to be exact, she didn't choose you either." Severus said simply as he walked off to where Lily was heading.

Lily was standing on the bridge, her beautiful hair fluttered gently in the autumnal wind and a warm tear coursed down her cheek. She knew this would happen one day, how could it not? Severus was around Slytherins most of the time and though she was sure he cared about her in a friendly way she wasn't sure if he would always want her to be there for him, to be his friend. She looked out beyond the castle. It was so beautiful.

"Lily?"

She turned her head in the direction the voice had come from, it was Severus. Lily turned back to the view.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Severus scowled a little, this was a bit random. "Uh, yes, it is."

Her eyes shifted to the lake. "You remind me of the Black Lake sometimes."

Severus stepped towards Lily. "What do you mean?"

"The Black Lake is so beautiful, peaceful on the outside. It is gentle." She bowed her head, looking down at the gorge below the bridge. "But on the inside, it is cold- still beautiful, but it has desires… it has… I don't know… dangers."

"I have dangers?"

"Yes," Lily said promptly. She looked at Severus. Her big, sad green eyes made him melt. She drew nearer to him until she was standing very close to him, still he didn't reach out to touch her. "You fill your head with dark magic, and ideas that it's okay to perform them. You may even perform dark magic for practice. Just like the Black Lake is filled with terrors and it performs horrifying deeds. It's dangerous."

"I'm dangerous?"

"I don't think you are, to me."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief and Lily spoke up again, "But you worry me when you do this. Maybe I'm being silly but you seem infatuated with the dark arts and that well… bothers me because I know that you're better than that."

Severus turned to Lily and focused his black eyes on her green ones. "I am and I'm sorry Lily."

"Please," she said pleadingly, "don't read that blasted book again."

Severus hesitated, "I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

It was already Monday and Severus was extremely nervous. He didn't have a lot of dress attire and it was a semi-casual dinner party. He chose an overcoat that he borrowed from Avery and a neat dress shirt that he got from Lucius Malfoy who said, "It's too small for me and a bit ratty but it will do fine, you can keep it." This was Malfoy's form of charity. Truth be told, it wasn't ratty at all.

Severus went up to Gryffindor Tower hoping desperately that he would not see James there. Lily had promised she would meet him at seven o' clock sharp and they could walk to Slughorn's together.

Severus breathed nervously as he stood in front of Gryffindor tower. He tried hard not to look at the paintings which were studying him with interest. "Well, are you coming in?" asked the portrait over Gryffindor tower impatiently.

"I am waiting for someone."

At that moment Lily came out of the portrait hole. Clothed in a bright green dress that was simple but elegant she stepped to Severus whose mouth was agape. He recovered himself quickly, "Hi."

"Hi, you look nice." She gestured to his shirt, neat trousers and coat.

"So do you." He flushed slightly and as the two walked down to Professor Slughorn's office Severus realized how uncomfortable he felt. It was strange. Lily had never affected him in this way and she seemed completely calm while he was trying not to look like a git.

…

"Now, when I was in the Iberian Peninsula I met a wizard who possessed a very large creature that I could not identify for the life of me. He was long and…"

Severus was scarcely listening to Professor Slughorn's less than interesting conversation, he, of course, was the only one conversing. Severus looked down at his dessert. Lily seemed to be listening with rapt attention, she was the only one. Lily did this a lot. Either she was humoring people or she really was interested in what they had to say.

"Now, then," Professor Slughorn said. He looked at Severus with interest. "You have quite the talent for potions, Severus."

"Yes, I suppose so," Severus said smiling slightly. Lily looked at him and sat up a little straighter. Severus realized this was a signal to perfect his own posture.

"Do you enjoy potions?" This seemed like a question that came with a right answer.

"Yes, I suppose so, considering I excel at it."

Slughorn chuckled and nodded his approval. "Have you always excelled in the field of potion brewing?"

"My family keeps books on potions and I have been studying this subject, amongst others, before I even arrived at Hogwarts."

All eyes were on Severus now and Slughorn raised an eyebrow. "Well, you obviously studied hard. I remember when I was a student here at Hogwarts…" As Slughorn took off on another digression Severus tried to show interest. Lily smiled slightly at Severus' attempts. _At least he is trying_, she thought.

"Goodbye… bye… bye… Goodbye..." Slughorn said to every student who had come that night.

As the door closed on Severus and Lily Severus smirked, "That was intensely dull, Lily."

"He liked you; I think you might get into his club."

"Club?"

"He holds more dinners with the students who interested him and he invites you to his parties like the Christmas one and the Valentine's Day one-"

"You're going to make me go to those?"

"Yes, if I get into the club" Lily said smiling. "You did so well tonight. If you keep up the good work you might make the shelf!" If Severus' parents were anything the way parents should be Lily would have sounded just like a good parent would.

"The shelf?" Severus raised an eyebrow. Lily had said it as though it were a great honor.

"Yes, _anyone who aspires to be anyone hopes to wind up on the shelf._ That is what Professor Slughorn says. I think you have a good chance of making the shelf." Lily said happily.

The remainder of the year went by swiftly. Severus found himself indulging in the "Slug Club" and potions. Professor Slughorn _was_impressed with his talent and skills and Lily was pleased to see that Severus and James were staying away from each other for the most part. However, heated words were thrown on occasion and snapped back by the offended to the offender. Severus discovered he was extremely good at defense and decided it was time to work on offence. For this, he read the Dark Arts books that Lucius persisted on lending him.

Severus was trying very hard to keep his promise to Lily but it was difficult to resist such a forbidden temptation and Severus felt that he was very advanced in the Dark Arts, more so than many students at Hogwarts.

Defense Against the Dark Arts had definitely become one of his favorite classes and he found it easy to excel in. He hid the books from Lily and studied them at night, never again would he attempt to read them during the day.

When Christmas finally came along, Slughorn's party seemed rather successful and far less boring than the many dinners he had attended. He took Lily to all the parties and found himself extremely satisfied when James glared at him in the halls when he was with Lily. James wasn't in the Slug Club but Remus was, for a while.

"You have got to tell me what they're doing!" James had said one night when Remus had returned from the Valentine's party.

"They're not snogging or anything they're just friends," Remus would say.

"His intentions are more than that and if she chooses that git over me-" James always started with this.

"Then it happens," Remus would say simply. He tried not to argue with his friends but seeing as Sirius was strictly on James' side and Peter was on Sirius' he could hardly resist James' demands about spying on Severus and Lily. James was obviously jealous and his jealousy came out as hate towards Severus. He had been plotting something to do to Severus, but what?

By the end of the year James had an idea, several actually, and he planned to use them at the start of term in the fall.


	11. Chapter 11

_A warm sun beat down on Severus, a grove of flowering trees that sparkled like jewels was before him and a stream, a stream that glinted like a thousand crystals was flowing down what appeared to be a very small hillside covered in bright green grass._

_Severus watched the trees whose pink flowers were losing their petals, as a beautiful fire-haired girl stepped out from behind one of the golden trunks. Her green eyes were vibrant and sparkled with mischief. He neared her and as his hand reached out to touch hers she whirled around and sped off through the dancing trees._

_The flower petals fluttered from the tree branches through the air and Lily ran swiftly in a pale pink dress through them. The dress swirled up, billowing effortlessly around her. Severus perused her swiftly, occasionally calling her name. She let out a laugh and continued running through the darkening forest._

_Now the trees were displaying golden trucks and silver leaves. There was hardly any breeze and an ivory moon hovered over the forest. Stars peppered the sky like diamonds and Severus watched as Lily reached a small cove where a waterfall glistened in the pale moonlight. Lily smiled and seated herself on a black boulder alongside the pond._

_Severus watched as the auburn haired beauty picked a lily from the water. He approached her and smiled broadly._

_She stood at his presence and caught his hand in hers…her lips brushed against his tenderly…_

His eyes opened. It was his third year at Hogwarts and Severus let out a deep breath. He was lying in his bed, smiling broadly. The dream was still vivid in his mind and he wished he could fall back asleep and dream it again. It _was_a good dream a wonderful dream actually.

Severus dressed hurriedly and gathered his books. They had already been in school for several weeks and Halloween was approaching swiftly. Professor Slughorn had scheduled a party on that night which Severus was very reluctant to attend. Though he loved Halloween he did not love Slughorn's parties.

Severus left the Slytherin dorm quietly and went down to the common room. It was vacant. It seemed strange; he would never see Lucius in the common room again. He was probably serving the Dark lord right now. The thought ran excited shivers up Severus' spine. The thought was intriguing to say the least.

Severus left the common rooms and headed promptly to the Great Hall.

…

"Halloween night?"

"Yes," James replied nodding his head.

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Positive," James said certainly. "The git will be caught off guard. If he's angry enough he'll do it." James shot a glance at Lily who was putting marmalade on a slice of thin toast. "She'll know finally what Snivellus has been up to."

"She does know," Sirius started but James cut him off.

"I don't want that bastard hurting her again."

Remus raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. Sirius seemed inclined to agree. Peter spoke up, "Who said anything about him hurting her?"

"Peter, she hates the fact that the Slimy Slytherin is infatuated with the Dark Arts-"

"Even if she did," Remus said slowly. "It's not your job to save her. _If_ something happens between the two of them then it will happen _because_ it was about the two of them, _not_because of your meddling and causing the two of them to lose a close friendship."

James looked a bit meek but Sirius spoke up. "Remus, James loves her. He is trying to protect her."

"That's not his job."

"It may not be, but I support him fully," Sirius said giving James a pat on the back. James smiled a little but grinned nastily when he saw Severus enter the Great Hall. "A week from today…"

…

"Good morning, children! Halloween night tonight I expect those of you who are part of my club to attend. You may bring a friend. Now, let's begin our potion of today…"

Severus turned to Lily.

"You needn't ask," she said blushing slightly. Lily had changed significantly over the summer. Her hair was a darker red, longer. Her face was longer, thinner and she had…matured. Severus was so glad she knew what he was going to ask her. Going to a party alone would have been dreadful but asking was another story.

Severus smiled and flushed a little. James had been watching them closely, "Look at that git," he said spitefully. With that he pulled out a small clear vile of liquid from his robes.

Remus glanced at it curiously. "What is that?"

"A part of my plan, a big part actually, this will start the whole thing running," he grinned mischievously. "Its fluid from a kinky bomb."

Sirius grinned.

Remus sighed and looked down at his brew. He had his own problems to worry about. There would be a full moon tonight…

As Severus began concocting the Shrinking Solution that Professor Slughorn had assigned, he realized he was missing a key ingredient; leech juice. He abandoned his cauldron to fetch the ingredient when a loud boom came from behind him.

Whirling around, Severus saw an astonished and bewildered bunch of third years covered in an incomplete shrinking solution.

"Whose cauldron was that?" Professor Slughorn asked he was now sweeping the room looking quiet alarmed and covered in shrinking solution did not help his appearance at all. It only made him look angrier.

"It was Snape's cauldron Professor!" Sirius Black said loudly. The room was in a bit of chaos now because the incomplete potion was, though not shrinking them, acting on them by sticking indefinitely to their clothes and skin.

Several students were coughing due to the heavy amount of smoke that was billowing up from the cauldron.

"Severus Snape, please come with me."

Severus did not glance at any of the students directly but he could see Lily out of the corner of his eye. She looked worried and confused and it had been her standing nearest to his cauldron so she by far had most of the shrinking solution on her. But Potter, that bastard Potter was smirking and his cronies….

Severus followed Professor Slughorn out of the room. Slughorn instructed all of his students to step outside of the classroom while he quickly cast a spell that would clear the smoke. He turned back to Severus again who was standing, leaning against a wall sullenly. Potter slipped something into his potion, he was certain of that.

"Come with me, Severus." Slughorn said this rather gently but there was a stern tone coupled with it. Severus felt very uneasy and his Head of House led him directly to the Headmaster's office. Severus had never spoken directly to the Headmaster before. This was going to be an intimidating visit to say the least.

"Sherbet Lemon," Professor Slughorn said to the gargoyle in front of the office. The gargoyle moved aside and as the two ascended the stairs they did so in silence.

"Headmaster, I am so sorry to disturb you but I'm afraid Mr. Snape made a slight accident in potions and I wish that perhaps we could discuss this with him…" Slughorn trailed off but eyed Dumbledore wearily.

Dumbledore nodded and motioned Severus to sit across from him…

…

Lily was sitting in the Great Hall. She wasn't touching any of her dinner and her glance kept straying to the Slytherin table.

James looked at her nervously and finally stood up from his seat and sat down next to her.

"Hi Lily," he said in a less than confident voice.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I guess you knew it was me who put a kinky bomb in Severus' potion," he said guiltily.

"I'm not an idiot, James. Why can't you just leave him alone?"

With that Lily stood up and walked to the doors that led in and out of the Great Hall. James glanced nervously at his friends. Sirius rose and made a gesture for James to follow her.

Remus shook his head and stood up as well. It was getting dark outside and the moon would rise soon.

James nodded and shot a sympathetic glance at Remus. "Do you need my help?"

"No, I can get him to the Shrieking Shack in time.," Sirius replied softly.

James nodded and went to follow Lily. She was sitting on the stairs near the Great Hall entrance.

James approached her and sat down next to her. She glanced away from him quickly.

"Are you going to Slughorn's party tonight?"

Lily whirled around and eyed him as if he had asked her to take her shirt off. "Of course I'm not! My date is serving detention right now!"

"Your date?" James said raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Some date he was."

Lily looked at James and said defiantly, "It's your fault he's in trouble-"

"I suppose," James said simply. "What if I was your date to the party?"

Lily scoffed, "You think I'm that foolish?"

"No, but there's no point in you sulking all night long."

Lily glared at him.

"Wouldn't Severus want you to have fun? Even if he couldn't be there?"

Now that was a good question. Surely Severus wouldn't mind if she went to the party but…he wouldn't want her going with James…

"Come on," James side encouragingly. "He doesn't even have to know. You could just say you went with someone else. Or not at all. I'm not so bad Lily."

A smiled tugged at the corners of Lily's mouth. She seemed to be mulling the idea over. It seemed despicable, but at the same time she was certain he wouldn't leave her alone until she agreed. She could tell Severus that she had intended to have a talk with James about correcting his behavior, something sh honestly intended to do.

"Fine," she said grudgingly.

James smiled and took her hand in his. "We'll go back to the common room and change. Then we'll go."

Lily nodded sullenly.

…

Severus left Dumbledore's office and went straight to the Great Hall expecting to see Lily there. He hadn't noticed the time and was surprised to find the Great Hall was deserted.

He turned and started down the stairs to the dungeons. Laughter, had he heard laughter? Severus' pace quickened and as he turned down the corridor he saw Potter with some girl. The whelp. Wait…the girl…Lily?

No, it couldn't be Lily. She was walking next to Potter, laughing, smiling and he was too. They looked like a happy couple and Lily…his Lily was with Potter. He didn't deserve her!

Severus heard a howl in the distance and the couple stopped.

"I have to go," said James abruptly.

"What? Why?"

"I'm really sorry, Lily." James said and almost tentatively he went across the corridor as if he was almost expecting to be grabbed by someone or hit by some spell.

Severus drew out his wand. As James came around the corner Severus had a strong temptation; to stun Potter. But he realized how foolish this was and put his wand back in his robes. The last thing he needed was punishment for a foolish but deserving act.

As James ran off Severus turned the corner. Lily was standing there. "Severus!" she said happily.

"What were you doing with him?" Severus asked defiantly. Jealousy boiled inside him and so did hurt.

"He," Lily bowed her head the way Severus had before when she caught him reading the Dark Arts book. "He took me to the Halloween party."

"Did he? Good time?" Severus said, eyes wide. "Did he also tell you that he was the prat who put a kinky bomb in my potion?"

"Yes," Lily nodded. Severus sighed and turned away.

"Severus, don't be like that."

Severus didn't answer.

"Severus…"

No response.

"Look at me," Lily said softly. Severus turned and looked at her with an expression of hurt. It made Lily feel suddenly foolish, guilty even. "Severus, I am so sorry. He wouldn't let me be, I tried to shove him off but he is persistent, then I thought it would be a good opportunity to discuss why he's been so awful to you and to advise him to stop. He is not a very good listener." Lily rolled her eyes.

Severus relaxed. Lily took his hand in hers and smiled warmly.

"You mean it?" he asked, rather dully as if he didn't believe her. Lily's voice was firm," Yes, I shouldn't have gone with James." But something inside felt uncomfortable…

Severus decided it was best to drop the subject for the moment. "Do you want me to walk you back to Gryffindor Tower?"

"No, I'll go back in a bit."

Severus just nodded and shuffled meekly towards the dungeons.

Lily watched him leave. When he was gone she sat down on the cold stone floor and wept. What had she done?


	12. Chapter 12

When Severus Snape had entered Dumbledore's office, he felt a rush of panic. He tried to remain calm but obviously something serious was about to happen. Would he be expelled for what had happened in potions class that day?

Professor Slughorn left promptly Severus was watching him leave but turned back to the elderly Headmaster whose eyes were twinkling. He smiled warmly at Severus and asked him to sit in the chair opposite his desk.

"Hello, Severus."

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore."

"Sherbet lemon?" Dumbledore offered, while gesturing to a bowl filled with the candies. Severus shook his head. This was no time to think about candy.

Dumbledore rose from his chair and went over to a shelf that was filled with books. "Severus, Professor Slughorn tells me that you like to experiment with your potions."

"Yes, sir."

"Do you experiments work out to your advantage?"

"Sometimes, I suppose. I have messed up a few potions."

"That's what he told me."

"But I didn't mess up this one sir; honest it was caused by a kinky bomb I think. I hadn't added any ingredients that would cause it to blow up like that-" Severus was sweeping on uncontrollably. It was true that occasionally a potion had gone faulty because he had experimented with it, trying to make it better than perfect. When this happened Slughorn would warn Severus to be more careful. Though he appreciated Severus' ingenuity for potions, he rarely appreciated his experiments. So, Severus had begun experimenting at home, much to his mother's dismay.

Dumbledore eyed Severus knowingly and Severus felt like sinking into the chair.

"You know, I believe that this book may help you find your true calling in potions."

Dumbledore showed him the book; _Magical Brews and the Mysteries Behind Them._Severus scowled slightly at the cover but took the book and nodded appreciatively.

Dumbledore nodded in reply and said, "Severus, I believe you, what you said about your potion."

Severus looked almost dumbfounded. Dumbledore believed him? Did he also know of Potter's practical or rather impractical jokes?

Dumbledore chuckled and said looking over the brim of his glasses, "Don't cause unnecessary feuds, Severus. I don't know who you're feuding with, but I will speak to Professor Slughorn later about the events that occurred today. You may also do well to keep a closer eye on your potions." His eyes twinkled.

Severus smiled, "Thank you, professor."

"Now, if you could help me by gathering these ingredients for a wolfsbane potion…"

Severus nodded and went to fetch the ingredients for the Headmaster. He doubted that the Headmaster would be the one brewing it, but perhaps he would gather the ingredients for someone who needed it, for Slughorn? Maybe it was for a potion project or something.

…

Lily slipped on her blue dress and surveyed herself in the mirror. The last thing she wanted to do was go to the party with James: arrogant, rude, practical joker, James. But at the same time she knew he was right. It would do no good to sulk all night and Slughorn was expecting her to appear at the party.

Her biggest worry was what Severus would say. She knew how much he hated James and how much James hated him. One night spent together with Lily and their incessant quarreling could increase tenfold.

Lily left the dorm room and went down to the Gryffindor common room. There was nothing she could do about it. Everything would work out. She was sure of it. Lily stood in the center of the common room, it was completely vacant. She breathed a sigh of relief when James appeared almost immedialty.

She was so beautiful James smiled broadly and tonight no Snivellus would stand in the way of his getting to know Lily better.

"Ready?"

"Yes," Lily said simply. James opened the door for her and the two stepped out and made their way down the corridor until they reached the Potion Master's office. Though it was very nice it wasn't massive and he had a spell set on it to make it both festive and larger for the amount of company he'd be entertaining that night.

The room was filled with orange and black curtains, floating Jack-O-Lanterns, tables of food, and music that was sweet and gentle. No one was in costumes, thank goodness. Muggles could be quite odd at times.

James studied Lily's expression, it was relaxed but before he could say anything she spoke up. "Why are you and Sev always at each other's throats?" She said it simply, like announcing the weather.

"Well, uh," There was really no right way to say this. "He's a prat that's all."

"You've been acting horrible to him ever since the first day you met him."

"He's done stuff to me too."

"Not really."

"The guy can't defend himself, when you really think about it I'm doing him a favor. He needs to learn to stand up for himself and also learn what he does and doesn't deserve. For instance; he doesn't deserve a smart, beautiful girl like you." Oops, that was a bit overboard.

Lily looked at James in surprise. James' eyes hit the floor and Lily smiled. "That's why you hate him."

"What do you mean?" James asked nervously as he stuffed his fists into his pockets.

"You're jealous of him because of, well I don't mean to sound pompous but, me."

James' eyes were still fixed on the floor. Before he or Lily could say anything Professor Slughorn spotted them and went over to them promptly. "Lily, it's for wonderful to see you here, dear and Mr. Potter! A rather pleasant surprise to see you."

"Hello, professor," James said.

"Lily, where is Severus?"

James groaned inwardly.

Lily looked at him curiously. "Isn't he in…detention?"

"Well, I thought so but Professor Dumbledore said that it wasn't this fault that the potions blew up like that. I was hoping he'd be here so I could apologize to him. A kinky bomb is what Professor Dumbledore called it. Rather odd that Severus isn't here but I suppose Professor Dumbledore sent him off to do something. As I understand it, an urgent ingredient is necessary to make a wolfsbane potion." At this James' face grew hot. Did Dumbledore know of Remus' condition?

"Well, it was wonderful to see you James. If you two feel like it; couples are taking pictures over there." Professor Slughorn pointed in the direction of a floating camera that was taking pictures of witches and wizards.

James looked at Lily. "I suppose," but she said this with a smile.

They went over to where the camera was and stood before it. James was indecisive but he tried to act natural and put his arm around Lily's shoulders and smiled as the camera took the picture.

Lily couldn't explain it but as the evening pressed on she felt like James was having an effect on her and one that she couldn't explain it was almost…nice. It wasn't anything like the way she felt for Severus but it was…comfortable.

…

That night, after Severus had confronted Lily and James, he had returned to his dorm and lay on his bed thinking about all the events of that day. It had been an awful day especially considering Potter was winning every battle.

Severus' eyes strayed to the Dark Arts books piled up on the floor near his bed. _"Don't cause unnecessary feuds, Severus."_Well this feud was absolutely necessary. He thought about it for a minute. Getting expelled wasn't something that Severus wanted to do even if it meant getting back at Potter but he didn't want James to take the most important thing in his life away from him, Lily.

…

Lily had returned to her dorm. Her face was tear-streaked. How could she have been so stupid? James was playing her like a harp! And Severus… she knew that she had something for Severus that was beyond friendship but what was it? Love? That seemed pretty treacherous.

James on the other hand, she felt something for him too. It wasn't what she felt for Severus but she liked it. She liked James and she liked Severus. It was obvious what was going on now. She would not relay any information about this to either boy however and if possible she would stay away from both of them after she apologized to Severus.

James could be a prat but at the same time…he wasn't a prat he was…comfortable. Lily scolded herself. What was she thinking? She was only a third year student! Studies were what she should be focusing on now not James and Severus. But, Severus _was_her best friend. She couldn't ignore him. She wouldn't. She would talk to Severus the next day.

…

"Sev?"

"Hey, Lily," Severus was standing on the bridge and had been in deep thought before Lily had arrived.

"I want to apologize,"

"Don't," Severus said. "If you like Potter, I can't change that."

"I like Potter- James but I like you, too. I don't like what he does to you, and I think that he goes overboard with his jokes."

"They're pranks." Severus said sullenly. "He's a prat and he doesn't deserve you."

Funny, this was what James had said last night to her about Severus.

Lily neared Severus. The autumnal breeze felt good against her skin. She took Severus' hand in her own. "Don't worry about Potter." Her eyes sparkled. "He's just jealous."

"Of what?"

"Of you," Lily said. Her smile widened and Severus was melting under her touch. He smiled and chuckled while she led him away from the bridge towards the forest.

…

_A warm sun beat down on Severus, a grove of flowering trees that sparkled like jewels was before him and a stream, a stream that glinted like a thousand crystals was flowing down what appeared to be a very small hillside covered in bright green grass._

_Severus watched the trees-whose pink flowers were losing their petals, as a beautiful fire-haired girl stepped out from behind one of the golden trunks. Her green eyes were vibrant and sparkled with mischief. He neared her and as his hand reached out to touch hers she whirled around and sped off through the dancing trees._

_The flower petals fluttered from the tree branches through the air and Lily ran swiftly in a pale pink dress through them. The dress swirled up, billowing effortlessly around her. Severus perused her swiftly, occasionally calling her name. She let out a laugh and continued running through the darkening forest._

_Now the trees were displaying golden trucks and silver leaves. There was hardly any breeze and an ivory moon hovered over the forest. Stars peppered the sky like diamonds and Severus watched as Lily reached a small cove where a waterfall glistened in the pale moonlight. Lily smiled and seated herself on a black boulder alongside the pond._

_Severus watched as the auburn haired beauty picked a lily from the water. He approached her and smiled broadly._

_As Severus began to approach her, James Potter stepped out from behind a glistening tree. He took Lily's hand in his and brushed his lips against hers..._

Terrified, Severus woke up from his nightmare with a start.


	13. Chapter 13

Throughout the remainder of Severus' third year at Hogwarts, he found himself dwelling more in the sinister Dark Arts books rather than Lily. He still cared for her greatly but she had changed towards him and had been hanging around James and his friends more and more. They were slowly dividing and it was breaking Severus' heart.

Lily had realized the horrible mistake she had made and was now almost uncomfortable around Severus. This feeling was dark and unwelcoming and though she had, at first, made attempts at being with Severus and trying to make up for the awful mistake she had made that Halloween night, Severus remained distant. He too, was spending more time with the Slytherins and by the time Christmas came, he was invited to the Malfoy's for dinner, though it wasn't exactly a Christmas celebration. There, he was able to come in contact with many of the Death Eaters: Bellatrix, her husband Rodolphus amongst others, many acquainted with Lucius. Lucius was greatly analogous to his father who possessed a haughty and superior attitude. He liked Severus and encouraged him to join the Death Eaters after his schooling. "You can be recruited when you're seventeen." He would say, "You possess un-measureable talent in the Dark Arts Severus, you're contributions would be immensely valued-oh, and feel free to keep that robe." Malfoy's father possessed the same ideas about "charity" as well.

Bellatrix was a wicked, enchanting and immensely energetic figure all at the same time. She seemed to like Severus, but it was hard to tell because she was incredibly focused on her duties as "the Dark Lord's most fierce and beautiful Death Eater". Rodolphus was a different story, he was quite and calm. Very unlike his wife and his face was tired and solemn. In addition to Bellatrix, Narcissa was there. She was engaged to Lucius and was therefore, a wonderful contribution to family wealth and social prominence. She was very close with Bellatrix, this was obvious and although the two sisters were present, Andromeda was missing at these occasions.

After the holidays completed, Severus returned to Hogwarts. He was no longer forbidden from reading Dark Arts books during the day seeing as Lily and he scarcely spoke. He began to feel nostalgia though and the books were less interesting and Lily was increasingly present on his mind. They saw each other and talked every now and again but the friendship was lessening and James was gaining and winning every battle. Severus had endured enough.

It was a brisk, early spring afternoon when Severus spotted Lily standing by an old tree near the Black Lake. "Lily?"

Lily turned and smiled brightly at Severus, "What are you doing here?" Her voice was soft but she seemed genuinely surprised that Severus was approaching her.

"I owe you an apology Lily; my actions these past few months have been childish and un-witty. I should have understood that night, when you went to the party with James that you weren't trying to do anything that was to hurt me." Severus neared Lily and noticed a sorrowful expression haunting her lovely face. She looked so beautiful wrapped warm in her robes and the gold and red scarf wound gently about her neck was as brilliant as the color of her hair. "Lily, I am sorry, so sorry." Severus did something he never thought he would do, ever. He kneeled to the ground beside Lily and took her hand in his. "I should not have ignored you. You were feeling lost and alone all these months and so you became friends with those who were willing and jovial about having you present in their company. That should have been me Lily, not James. I'm sorry. I understand if you do not forgive me but know that you have no reason to apologize to me because what you did that night was not wrong, it was what you needed, wanted. I-"

Before Severus could say anything more, the tears threatening to pull from Lily's eyes were not longer restrained. Lily pulled Severus gently from his knees and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. Never had her body been so close to his, it was the most magnificent and beautiful feeling Severus had ever experienced. Lily was clinging to him in felicity and in sorrow. Her red hair brushed against his skin and the essence of it wafted to his senses and he closed his eyes. "Lily, It-it's okay..."

"No, no Severus it's not! I have been so awful. It was not all your fault, it is mine! You have been nothing but good to me and I should never have done that to you! Oh Severus I'm-"

Severus smiled and felt a sudden urge to turn her face towards his and brush his lips against hers in a tender kiss but refrained. Lily pulled away from him and before he could do anything, Lily's lip were locked on his and everything, every other physical and mental thought an feeling as well as time itself, were eradicated from the hillside by the lake. It was just the two of them, holding close. Two fourteen year-olds, holding, embracing and feeling up the moment they had. Lily pulled away, her eyes as wide as Severus had ever seen them. Hey stared at each other for a minute then both started laughing. What had they just done? Two fourteen year-olds, Hogwarts students, had just felt a spark of what the universe had been birthed from! Love. They were a bit young perhaps but the feeling was still present, the fire from the embrace still running through the blood that streamed in the pulsing veins. Everything beautiful was within the other's eyes. "Lily, I forgive you, believe me."

Lily laughed, that genuine, beautiful expression of amusement echoed in his ears. "I forgive you, Severus!"

…

"Coming Lily?"

"Yes, one moment." Lily rushed away from Mary McDonald as she waved goodbye then was at Severus' side in a minute. The twosome walked away from the train. It was their fourth year at Hogwarts; everything ahead of them and everything ready to embrace them for the new year.

Lily and Severus weren't exactly dating nor were they really a couple but they were definitely back to being best friends, closer than they were before. Nobody knew what had happened that enchanting spring day by the Black Lake but Lily had gently pulled away from James who was furious at the fact that Lily was once again choosing Severus over him. It was aggravating.

Over the course of the fall, James attempted many times to prank, annoy or assault Severus. Severus had become very defensive and although he rarely used offensive tactics, he did a few times. He would be careful not to do anything around Lily or other students but to be honest; he wished he could so they could see how much he had shifted from his original character.

James was stunned by Severus' peaking confidence and he figured it was because of Lily. The two-some were inseparable and although Lily would sometimes spend time with her Gryffindor friends, she was most often associating with Severus who was also separate from the Slytherins. Rumors were spreading but kept in hushed whispers that waltzed with the candlelight in the Great Hall and hallways. Severus and Lily caught little wind of these rumors but continued to embrace each other's company. They _were_ a handsome couple. Another thing that made James boil with rage. He was the one losing now almost to the delight of Remus who was more than annoyed by all this drama.

Lily and Severus would attend various Slug Club events, work on potions and other school work subjects together. Severus was actually lessening in his Dark Arts interest. It was all about Lily now. Always about Lily.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Last chapter! I just have the epilogue to write! Thank you everyone for your patience and reviews and please read my new story, 'Eternally" Please continue to offer me constructive criticism and comments. It helps my writing and inspires me! **____** You guys are the best!**_

"Slughorn is hosting a Valentine's Day dance and well…"

"Yes?"

"I well…I wanted to um go, with you, Lily."

"I would love to go with you Severus!" Lily smiled and laughed as the two walked off together. "Great! Maybe I'll meet you on the staircase at 7?"

"Sure!"

Lily waved him goodbye and hurried to her dorm room. Dinner had just ended and Severus had been lucky enough to catch Lily just before she left the Great Hall. He had hoped fervently that James had not asked her already and fortunately, he had not. Severus' heart was still pounding in the cage of his ribs and he tugged at his shirt collar. It was fifth year at Hogwarts and Severus knew that it was time to step up to the plate and ask Lily out. The party was perfect and then, that night he could tell her how he really felt about her.

He smiled to himself and headed down the corridors to his dormitory. Rather abruptly however, Severus bumped into a figure standing before him. Before Severus could say anything, a white hand slapped him on the back. "Severus Snape! My you certainly have grown, it's been a couple of years since I've last seen you, though I am proud to say that I have heard quite a bit about your accomplishments here, as has the Dark Lord!"

"Lucius?" Severus was so taken aback and now.

"You do not recognize me?" Lucius laughed as Severus' expression twisted once again and he quickly changed the subject. "Do continue your hard work, Severus. It will reward you next year. I have already spoken to the Dark Lord, I have vouched for you in such a way that I do believe I have made him eager to see your exceptionality in dark magic."

Severus thanked Lucius and quickly moved away, he had wanted to ask what he was doing at Hogwarts but thought it best to leave before the conversation became too difficult to abandon. Severus did still have a fascination with the dark arts, but recently Lily had taken over that so much so that he had scarcely thought of joining the Dark Lord's army. It was as if Lily had pushed those thoughts aside for him and now she was the only thing he cared to have and to succeed in earning total affection from especially since James Potter was still on guard and desired her as well.

As Severus continued to the dorm, he knew he would have only two days until the dance and in that time he would have to think up ways to keep James in his place. A couple of spells would do just fine… even if they were dark.

…

Severus' breath was taken away. Lily looked beautiful, more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. His heart thudded heavily within his ribs and his eyes were unable to leave her mature form, long red hair and those emerald eyes that always had him melting. Lily smiled- she looked like an angel and Severus nearly fell to his knees.

Lily reached out for his hand and he took it, kissing it lightly. Lily giggled, "My Severus, such a gentleman!"

Severus blushed and led her into the Great Hall where Slughorn's party was to be hosted. The hall was decorated with sickeningly gleeful shades of pink, pink and red candles and white and red table cloths. The room was so heavily decorated that Severus felt physically ill. Lily smiled as she noticed Severus' look of disgust. "It is a bit overwhelming, isn't it?"

Severus smiled sheepishly. He tugged at the collar of a rather worn collared shirt. It used to be his father's and he had finally grown into it.

The music began playing as more and more students piled into the Great Hall- though it wasn't exactly crowded. Severus stood awkwardly and looked to the ground. _Ask her to dance._

"Would you like to dance, Severus?' Lily asked as if she were discussing the weather.

"Uh yes, yes of course." Severus smiled and took Lily in his arms; he barely touched her waist fearing he might be too rough or she would feel his hand there and suddenly break away disgusted by his touch there.

Lily put her hand on his and smiled, "You won't break me Severus." She moved a little closer. Just as they were beginning to dance, Severus saw James enter the Great Hall. He sneered at Severus and glowered daggers at him when he saw his hand on Lily's hips. Severus pulled Lily a little closer to him, deliberately looking at James with a smirk of satisfaction. James left the Great Hall. It was obvious that he was going to get his revenge.

After dancing a while and drinking punch, Lily suggested they go sit on the steps outside. Severus grinned. This could be his chance! He could tell her exactly how he felt, maybe even kiss her!

They exited the castle and felt the cool air on their skin. Instantly, Severus offered his jacket to Lily who accepted it and sank to the steps. Severus did the same and smiled. "Lily, there is, well there is something I would like to say to you."

"Me too," Lily said seriously, turning her body to Severus.

"Me first, this has taken too long for me to say."

Lily waited expectantly as Severus began slowly. "I have cared for you Lily, so deeply, and ever since I first saw you that day on the playground with your flaming red hair and those bewitching green eyes. I have cherished every moment with you and always will. You have always been more important to me than dark magic or anything else for that matter and I would give it all away just to be with you, Lily, -"

"Well, well, well, Snivellus, professing your love for Lily, are we?"

Severus whirled and stood angrily; clutching his wand in his hand, he was ready to shout '_sectemsmpra!_' "Leave Potter! Before I do something you'll regret!"

"Severus! Please!" Lily took Severus' hand and looked at James, "he's not worth it."

Lily glared and left Severus, walking to James and looking deep into his eyes. "Let it go, James."

Lily turned on the spot, took Severus' hand and left a stunned and defeated James to watch Lily walk away with Severus.

…

The trees were illuminated by the crescent moon. The gentle ivory flakes that had fallen from a shrouded sky earlier that day had formed small mounds of snow and dusted the rocks and first blossoms of a coming spring. Lily sat down on a rock and took Severus' hands in hers. "I never thought you'd say what you did to me Severus, so now it is my turn."

Severus sat close to Lily. She held his hands in hers, "I have cared for you, too. You have always been my best friend and I always knew that someday we'd be together, but there were times when I almost doubted it would be in this life, in this world. I had always dreamed this day would come. I love you Severus."

With this, Severus wrapped his strong arms around Lily and held her close to him. Their lips brushed together in harmonizing rhythm and his hands caressed her waist and hips. She tightened her hold around him as he slipped his tongue between her lips. Lily drew nearer him and when they broke apart, she settled against Severus and he encircled her waist so his hands brushed up just against her belly.

"I love you, too Lily." Severus whispered. They reveled in the silence of the winter night. Even if Potter told on them and they earned detention, Severus could care less. He could care less what Potter, Lucius, the Dark Lord, or what anyone else thought. He had Lily, he had needed her and desired her and he finally had earned her affection. Well actually, he had had it all along.


	15. Afterward

_**Short and sweet! I'm not quite sure how weddings work in the wizarding world so I apologize if it seems unconventional. It is short, but I figured a simple sum-up was best. I didn't want to make things too explicit because I think it's up to the reader to decide where they go from here and how they may have envisioned the rest of the night, etc. I hope you enjoyed the story! Again, I am sorry it took so long. ;)**_

The slowly setting sun revealed a multi-colored prism of gold and pink light bouncing off the trees, rocks, leaves, and grasses of the bright forest whose foliage was clustered tightly together. Leaves brushed against each other in the slight and gentle breeze and whispered, from one tree to the next about the handsome wizard and the beautiful witch standing side by side on the grassy plain where they had spent their first afternoons together prior to their tenure at Hogwarts.

A red-haired, emerald-eyed young witch smiled at the taller dark-eyed, dark-haired wizard. Her heart was pounding rapidly, the day had finally come. His heart beat faster than a rabbit's and in the silence he wanted nothing more than to take her hand in his and hold it tight. This time, he could do so, without the fear that she would pull away.

There was no sermon, just the whispering of the nature around them as they stood side by side. No guests and no reception. They w=merely exchanged rings and made a vow, much like the unbreakable vow with the exception of the fact that neither of them would die assuming it was broken.

Severus conjured the silver ring and placed it on Lily's left ring finger. She did the same and the two kissed passionately as the sun slowly set and the moon rose above them.

This was forever, he had always needed her and she had discovered that she needed him as well. Their love was effortless and passionate and thankfully James Potter never got in the middle of that passion, much to their delight.


End file.
